<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fullmetal Photoglide by Darkrealmist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172081">Fullmetal Photoglide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist'>Darkrealmist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [57]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Airships, Anime, Cameras, Card Games, Character Study, Duelling, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Imagination, In-Jokes, Journalism, Male Antagonist, Mind Control, Mind Games, Minor Character(s), Paparazzi, Photography, Possession, Prophecy, Rare Characters, Science Fiction, Tournaments, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29172081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The possession of Hayami Syuta by No. 25.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mizuki Kotori &amp; Tsukumo Yuma, No Romantic Relationship(s), Tsukumo Akari &amp; Tsukumo Yuuma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [57]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fullmetal Photoglide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fullmetal Photoglide</p><p>Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&amp;R.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL series.</p><p>Summary:</p><p>The possession of Hayami Syuta by No. 25.</p>
<hr/><p>Scope the target. Angle the camera. Choose the shutter speed. Shoot the scoop.</p><p>Is this happiness, Hayami Syuta?</p><p>He who captures the future on film can never lose a Duel.</p><p>Professional photographer…Jealous journalists critiqued you a pest. You were filtered in with the paparazzi, the pesky privacy-suckers causing panic.</p><p>But without flashes of the negative soul, there would be no positive wishes to develop.</p><p>If you have focus – if you have the force to invert your soft frame of mind – you can force focus. You can be a focus force.</p><p>Believe you’ll make the kill shot, and your pictures will have immediate impact.</p><p>Envision it, and they will have premeditated resolution.</p><p>Snipe with your telephoto lens, and you’ll snap snapshots quicker than the scandal occurs! 25x the normal velocity!</p><p>Professional cameraman…Expose to Net News’ editor-in-chief who’s senpai and who’s amateur! The big cheese liked his stories big? His stupid reporter could ride back to him with a nominated projection of pain!</p><p>Let’s be candid. Image is reality. Possessing the power of the Numbers, changing the future is just clicks away.</p><p>“A super incident, wouldn’t you agree? Mah, the separation between incident and accident comes down to personal opinion.”</p><p>The love stage is cropped: The WDC blimp!</p><p>Mizuki-kun aboard, zooming for the prop airstrip.</p><p>Yuma-kun rejecting these fates.</p><p>A beam beaming nicely into the night. To the next turn. The next. And on the sixth, the Numbers holder’s self-fulfilling defeat.</p><p>Unless there’s a 7<sup>th</sup> channel to glide off the rail.</p><p>Or somebody glides through to crash-land the airship.</p><p>As long as the future has but one path, it won’t be a photo finish.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>